Dream Girl
by KuroShiro2000
Summary: Saturn wants to wake up, but a certain someone is making it hard for her. AU


Title: Dream Girl

Summary: Saturn wants to wake up, but a certain someone is making it hard for her. AU

Disclaimer: KuroShiro2000 does not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Saturn knew that this was a dream. It tends to mock her, laugh at her helpless situation. Saturn feels as though she had no control over her body, or rather, she forgets what happens next until the last second before the events actually occur. Practically reading a book page by page in her case. The fact drives her mad, and what makes it worse is that girl. Chibiusa.

Saturn keeps on forgetting to avoid that specific girl, and even if she does succeed, Chibiusa would most likely find a way to her in the end. At first, Saturn denies the idea of it being fate, but what else would the Outer Senshi call the abrupt coincidences? Destiny?

Chibiusa makes it hard for Saturn, because somehow, catching a smallest glimpse of her, hearing that angelic tone, or a simple touch makes that desire flatter. It's unnerving to Saturn when she melts at the warmth, especially what felt like a heart attack when she drew too close for comfort. Saturn didn't know what magic Chibiusa possessed, but the secret is never revealed no matter how many times the dream repeats itself. It was really getting out of hand.

/

What used to be once in a blue moon became occasional, and for the first time, Saturn began to fear that it'll become something frequent.

Her dreams were beginning to alter.

Instead of remembering a one pathway to only repeat it, new results came, and how it dawned on Saturn was her time spent with Chibiusa. The petite girl was becoming a bit more bold these past dreams. Saturn wasn't sure what to make out of it.

/

During the day, it was quiet, peaceful. In a way.

Chibiusa had called, requesting Saturn if they could hang out her place. Taking a well-educated guess, Saturn had a feeling of what would come, but couldn't stop her lips from saying the positive. While Chibiusa celebrates the approval, Saturn takes the time to scowl at herself.

It doesn't take long for Chibiusa to arrive, and Saturn had some refreshments and snacks ready for them. Saturn isn't sure if she felt relieved when Chibiusa decided to sit across from her to save Saturn the trouble of having another heart attack, or dread due to staring eyes.

She carefully chooses the latter thought and went on with her life.

Saturn begins to wonder why she hadn't taken a handful of chips or cookies, but she knew Chibiusa well enough of why she hadn't either. Saturn is one-hundred complete certain that the petite girl is purposely brushing their hands as she _innocently_ reaches out to grab a chip.

Having enough of her share, Saturn focuses on her drink, appearing interested. Deciding that she stalled a bit long, she takes a sip and for a split second, Saturn thought she saw Chibiusa passionately gazing at her a certain way… lust? Saturn couldn't be too sure, but she didn't dare look back at the girl for a well known reason that Saturn left in the dark.

/

"Thanks for having me, Hotaru-Chan!" Chibiusa sweetly smiles and Saturn felt her heart skip a beat.

"... It was my pleasure."

Chibiusa giggles, making her way out the door until, "Oh," she spun on her heel to face a surprised Saturn, "I forgot to tell you something, Hotaru-Chan."

Unsure of what to think of it, "What is it?"

Chibiusa motions for Saturn to lean in as if it were something meant for only her ears. Saturn doesn't think twice and obliges. As soon as the realization hits her, it's too late. Being a fast girl her size, Chibiusa swiftly tip-toes to steal a kiss. Retaining her pace, she hops back with that all too familiar grin, "I love you."

That said, a gleeful Chibiusa takes her leave, leaving a dumbstruck Saturn standing in the walkway of the door.

Oblivious to the time, Saturn slowly lowered herself to sit on the step as to rethink of her entire life.

It doesn't take long for her guardians to come home to question what happened.

Chibiusa makes it absolutely hard for Saturn.


End file.
